Rainbows in a Maelstrom
by fireandice666
Summary: Draco Malfoy is having a hard time and stumbles across an upset Luna. Draco discovers a new feeling.


She was broken again. No one realized that beneath the dreams and smiles she was broken. She was sitting in the room of requirement which was currently a sitting room with a fireplace which was the only thing that cast a light. She was curled up in a giant arm chair tears streaming down her face. Maybe life wasn't worth it. Maybe it would be easier if she was dead. She would be able to see her mother. Her friends wouldn't notice. They never noticed anything about her, even when she was talking about her father's adventures for the rare and endangered species. As she thought about this she cried, slowly she fell asleep.

He had just had one of the worst days in his life. His father was in Azkaban and he was expected to take his place. His aunt thought it was an honor. She was pressuring him and Voldemort was hinting that his mother wouldn't live if he didn't join her. He sighed and turned the corner on the sixth floor his feet knowing where they were going. He slowed as he reached his destination, the quiet of the corridor making him feel better now knowing he would be alone. He entered the room of requirement seeing it was dark save for one lone fire burning in the fireplace.

He saw that there was also a giant armchair in front of the fire place. He walked to the armchair only to be outraged that someone was sleeping in it. Slowly he realized what he was seeing. She had long blonde hair about to her waist if she stood her shoes lay beneath the chair. He saw that there were dried tear tracks on her cheeks. Suddenly he felt like he needed to leave. It was only after he realized this that he saw it was too late she was a wake." Draco?"

She heard her voice it came out raspy due to her crying. He wouldn't look at her he just stared at the floor next to her. He realized what she intended to do but had fallen asleep before she could. Finally she heard his voice though it was a whisper "Luna … I ..." he stopped and looked at her his eyes searching her face. She looked at him not sure what to say.

He slowly knelt down next her he realized how much she was hurting. He felt this wave of emotion that was unknown to him he just knew all he wanted to do was hold her and talk to her to find out why. He recognized her pain.

It was so strange he had this look of pain in his face one she knew she saw before. He knelt down next to her as if scared that if he moved to fast she would run away. He slowly reached and pulled her down into his lap. He cradled her to his chest she knew he was in pain too. But before she could ask he looked at her with concern and tears in his eyes and merely asked "why?"

He saw tears forming in her eyes as she looked away. He pulled her tighter closer to his heart. He felt her stiffen but then relax as she rested her head on his heart.

She felt tears still running down her face, but was comforted by the sound of his heart beat. She wondered what he understood. She raised her head to look at him. He looked down at her the look in his eyes told her she shouldn't ask. That he was glad to care about someone else to not think about his problems. She wanted to ask to help him, but now wasn't the time.

She looked down at his arms which had now come to rest around her. Now he was staring at her with a concerned look. "I was just in so much pain. I couldn't take. No one really listens to me and everyone teases me. Even my friends don't really understand me. They don't really notice if I'm down or upset. I know that they have other things on their minds, but it would be nice if they noticed if something is wrong." She finished with tears running down her face.

If Draco felt bad before for teasing he felt awful now. "Luna I'm so sorry. I wish I had known," he said holding her tight. She just sat there with her head on his shoulder not moving or saying anything.

As the fire turned into a glowing ember and the two of them started drifting off to sleep Luna rebreed there was a reason Draco was there too. "Why are you upset?" she asked startling him out of his almost sleep. Draco sighed and ran a hand though his hair not sure if it was safe to tell her.

" I know your father is in prison so you must be upset about that, but I don't think that's all." She said getting up to rekindle the fire. Draco decided then and there to take a leap of faith and despite her being one of Potter's Friends clearly she didn't talk to him all that often. "Since my father went to Azkaban I've been being pressured to take his placed at the side of the Dark Lord. I don't want to though I think he's gone crazy. When I was younger I thought he was all that but now that he's back and I've started thinking for myself I don't think he's got it right. My mother isn't doing well without my father there and Aunt Bellatrix isn't helping the situation one bit. I feel like I have to do as I am told to protect my mother, who is as disenchanted as I am. I wish I could run away to some far off country and keep my mother safe without being a follower. I feel torn on what to do, and I have to make up my mind soon. Sometimes I think maybe if I just killed myself it would protect my mother and I wouldn't have to make the choice." Draco finished while pacing back and forth.

Luna remained quiet sitting on the hearth watching him pace. Finally Draco sat down next to her and sighed. "I know it may seem bleak now but things have got worse before they can get better. Look at it as the maelstrom before the rainbow." She said with a hint of her old self coming through. "What about you?" He said with in a monotone. Luna was quiet for a moment and the she said in a quiet voice, "I suppose I forgot that." The two of them sat there for a little while longer before Draco looked at the time. "We should go curfew is soon and it would not do either of us good to get caught out late." He said before getting up. He tried to erase all traces of this weird feeling before leaving and it almost work until Luna said "Promise to look for the rainbow? I'll look for it too." Draco looked over his shoulder back at Luna waiting for his answer "I pinky promise," he said a warm feeling growing inside of him. He opened the door and left promising himself to do his best to see the rainbow despite the storm.


End file.
